


Heat

by Nika_AG



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: D18 - Freeform, M/M, is just porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: Hace calor. Los rayos de sol le caen en la piel a través de la ventana abierta del salón y se le hunden en la carne, le llegan hasta los huesos y desde allí, drenan toda su energía y le hacen respirar por la boca, en un intento de buscar aire fresco que enfríe sus pulmones. Arde.Hace calor. Los rayos de sol le caen en la piel a través de la ventana abierta del salón y se le hunden en la carne, le llegan hasta los huesos y desde allí, drenan toda su energía y le hacen respirar por la boca, en un intento de buscar aire fresco que enfríe sus pulmones. Arde.(Publicado el 11/02/12 en Amor Yaoi)
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 3





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Ni de vainas pongo la parrafada babosa que puse en AY 😂😂.
> 
> Este fic nació porque vivo en una ciudad calurosa (que se enfría cada año, maldito cambio climático), y en esos años, el verano era sentir que te el sol te quema por dentro. Horrible. Lo extraño horrores, odio el frío.
> 
> Also, mi primer porno entre esos dos explícito. Andaba yo experimentando 🤣🤣.
> 
> (Es muy cringe todo, pero le tengo cariño a esta huevada 😂😂)
> 
> (again, que estoy posteando todo acá para quedarme con una sola cuenta)

Hace calor. Los rayos de sol le caen en la piel a través de la ventana abierta del salón y se le hunden en la carne, le llegan hasta los huesos y desde allí, drenan toda su energía y le hacen respirar por la boca, en un intento de buscar aire fresco que enfríe sus pulmones. Arde. La chaqueta del colegio que nunca le ha molestado, ahora quema en sus hombros y provoca que se la quite. La camisa se le pega al cuerpo por el sudor y su paciencia está por terminar, escurriéndose lentamente por sus poros.

Si pudiera golpear al clima, lo haría, pero sólo puede respirar abriendo la boca, atrapando bocanadas de aire, esperando que las clases, largas, tediosas y aburridas, lleguen a su fin. Cuando su paciencia llega al límite decide que no tiene porque permanecer allí más tiempo y se levanta de la silla. El profesor no intenta detenerlo. Lo turbio en su mirada anuncia que quién le lleve la contraria, no vivirá para ver el amanecer.

Llega a la azotea arrastrando los pies, manteniéndose en pie a base de terquedad en su versión más pura. Él es Hibari Kyouya y ni siquiera el calor de más de treinta grados hará que luzca débil, gracias.

Se apoya en la baranda, pero ni siquiera estar en el último piso ayuda. El aire que sopla es seco, ardiente como si estuviera en mitad del desierto. El sudor le baja por la frente, le recorre el rostro, llega hasta su cuello y se pierde en la tela de su camisa.

—Kyouya —frunce el ceño. Aprieta las manos en la baranda. No tiene paciencia y, más importante, no tiene ganas, para aguantar al bronco, hoy no. Quiere decirle _otro día, bronco. Ven mañana y te moleré los huesos hasta que ruegues._ Pero sería mostrarse una pizca débil. Se gira y lo enfrenta. Acero y cuchillos en la mirada y Dino debe estar hecho de mantequilla, porque le resbalan.

—¿Qué quieres? —la lengua le parece gigante en su boca reseca, pero logra que su voz suene grave, con la amenaza implícita que sabe no funciona en el bronco. Le basta un segundo descubrir que quiere. Lo tiene escrito en toda la cara, en la sonrisa bobalicona que se le transforma en otra, una que lleva una pequeña dosis de lujuria.

—Me dijeron que te saliste de la clase —sonríe y parece que el puto calor no le afecta. Kyouya lo mira para ver si tiene algo de sudor en el rostro. No puede ver ni una gota—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kyouya?

Ya, tú. Y le va a creer. Al bronco le importan sus estudios lo que a él le importa su vida en Italia. Dino sonríe. Sonrisa que parece sacada de uno de esos estúpidos comerciales de pasta de dientes y Kyouya gruñe. Dino ríe. Risa que deja de ser inocente y lleva un rastro de insinuación. El sol a Hibari le quema la espalda y parece que hace algo con su cabeza, también, porque no espera a que el bronco empiece con sus una y mil estrategias para acercarse y se lo lleva de encuentro en un beso que es como él. Puro instinto y rabia contenida, furia moviéndose sobre la boca cerrada de Dino, mordidas a sus labios, lamidas feroces.

Dino lo coge de los hombros y le aparta. Él es un capo de la mafia, jefe de una de las más importantes familias de Italia y con no-sé-cuántos muertos en las espaldas y alguien tiene que estar tonto si piensa que un niñato y sus ansias de sangre/sexo, le va a ganar en besar, por más bien que lo haga.

Le sujeta el cabello. No hay porque andarse con preámbulos. No cuando Kyouya sabe porqué lo siguió y no parece importarle. Le tira de los mechones negros para mantenerlo quieto y lo besa despacito. Como él sabe, no a lo bruto (que eso está bien, pero Kyouya necesita saber que lo lento, a veces, es mejor). Besos como alas de mariposa. Primero los labios, mueve los suyos sobre los de Hibari, suave y luego le acaricia la boca con la lengua. Lamidas lentas a sus labios cerrados y le habla entre susurros. _Así, Kyouya, así es como se hace. Te suelto ¿vale? Abre la boca._

Murmura mientras lo besa y a Kyouya el calor le funde los huesos, se los vuelve gelatina y le insta a hacerle caso. _Abre la boca_ y él la abre y al segundo tiene la lengua de Dino dentro, recorriéndole. No deja de hablar entre besos. _No te muevas, Kyouya_ cuando intenta participar _y sin golpes, ¿te va lo sado?,_ cuando le da con el puño en el oído. Le habla, con esa voz tan suave, con la misma voz con la que dice "hermanito" a Sawada y le roba el aire a besos. Besos que parecen planeados, practicados mil veces antes de dárselos, la lengua ajena hundiéndose en su boca y parece que lo saborea.

Respira como puede, respira del aire que Dino exhala y se queda quieto. Mira al sol, la cabeza hacia arriba, mientras Dino le besa el cuello, y le dedica una mirada amenazante, porque (de nuevo) HACE CALOR y se siente pegajoso y Dino es una estufa. Se ha convertido en una antorcha humana en lo que se tarda en decir "Nami". Kyouya mira el sudor que le resbala por el cuello. Gotas brillantes, entre mechones de cabello castaño, casi rubio. Está sudando, el muy cabrón, cuando hace cinco minutos estaba como una lechuga. Que él le caliente más que el sol le da algo de risa, pero, claro, no se ríe.

Dino va despacio. Despacio, le abre la camisa. Despacio, le besa el cuello. Una lamida, dientes sobre el cuerpo y parece que se está bebiendo el sudor que le resbala por la piel y ese es el límite de Kyouya. La paciencia no le va y las cosas lentas no le van y el bronco se puede ir a tener sexo de terciopelo con una neurótica, porque lo que es él, quiere, ahora y es YA, pero el bronco se le adelanta y le coge las muñecas y él forcejea, pero la energía se le ha ido en sus intentos por respirar. Tiene que quedarse quieto. No puede hacer más. Tiene sed, la garganta se le seca y la saliva en su piel es fría, pero luego arde. Se siente como ácido, quema apenas la lengua se aleja y marca otro trozo de su cuerpo y él se inflama y se le resbalan insultos de los labios. _Te odio. Te mataré. Cabrón. Hijo de puta. Ya…_

Dino es todo miradas. Regresa a mirarlo después de morderle el cuello, sonrisa que le brilla en los ojos y Kyouya se pregunta si no tiene un interruptor en alguna parte del cuerpo, porque es que BRILLA. Lo mira cuando le está besando el pecho, alzando la cabeza y es casi tímido, casi como _¿Puedo?_ , sin palabras. Puedo besarte, puedo lamerte, como si no lo hubiera hecho ochocientas veces antes. Kyouya le regresa la mirada y es como _no jodas_ que en su lenguaje, sin golpes de por medio, es lo más cercano a _sí_ (aunque en realidad es _sí, joder, pero rápido, rápido, por favor_ ). Lo mira mientras le abre el pantalón, no deja de mirarlo cuando empieza a tocarlo y esa es la mirada. LA, en mayúsculas, MIRADA. De cien mil voltios, estrecha, sonrisa que no es sonrisa, brillos que se oscurecen, destila fuego y si Kyouya no fuera Kyouya se habría corrido sin necesidad de más pero es él y empuja las caderas contra la mano del bronco, que no deja de mirarlo. Arde más que el hierro de la baranda en la que se apoya, esa mirada suya y a Kyouya le da por preguntarse si el bronco sabe que la tiene, porque actúa como si no. Actúa como si no supiera que las chicas de su clase le dan miradas de soslayo, mal disimuladas, como si no supiera que cuando se le acercan después de clases, van con las piernas temblando y que todas (Kyouya está seguro que todas) esperan ver esa mirada. Resulta que Dino sólo parece ser consciente de eso cuando está con él. Y resulta que a Kyouya le encanta. Le encanta tanto como su lengua (húmeda, fuego liquido) en su miembro.

Dino es _¿Te gusta, Kyouya? ¿Más fuerte, Kyouya? ¿Te vas a correr?_ , mientras tiene su miembro en la boca, apretando. Le roza con los dientes, se lo saca de la boca y el muy cabrón sonríe y habla, habla, antes de seguir. _Sigo si me lo pides, Kyouya_. Después del "Kyouya" número veinte, Hibari se pregunta si no tiene un fetiche con su nombre, porque lo pronuncia tanto que a veces piensa que se lo va a acabar. Piensa que un día se va a levantar, se va a mirar el espejo y cuando piense _me llamo Hibari Kyouya,_ el "Kyouya" lo escuchará con la voz de Dino. No responde a nada de lo que le dice, aprieta los labios, se los muerde y escucha _Te vas a lastimar, Kyouya_ antes de una última succión a su miembro, escucha _Kyouya_ antes de correrse y se pregunta qué tan enfermo es excitarse sólo por el sonido de su nombre y que sea su nombre lo que resuene en su cabeza mientras jadea, lo último de su orgasmo estremeciéndole la piel y él no deja de pensar en ( _Kyouya_ ) su nombre en los labios de Dino.

Como cuando luchan, le devuelve los besos como puede. Sentado sobre el bronco, las rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, le quita la corbata, le desabrocha la camisa, le araña el pecho antes de besárselo y baja desde allí, dibujando las líneas del cuerpo de Dino con la lengua, delineando el tatuaje que le cubre parte del pecho y el bronco deja de hablar y se limita a respirar entrecortado, jadeando. Llega al pantalón y se detiene un momento y Dino vuelve a hablar, como si le hubieran dado cuerda.

—¿Qué pasa, Kyouya? ¿Está muy grande?

La primera vez que lo vio desnudo, Kyouya lo miró fijamente más de un minuto y Dino hizo algo parecido a una broma. Dijo _me iban a poner "semental", pero sonaba tanto a sexo que lo dejaron en "caballo salvaje", pero creo que suena peor, ¿no lo piensas, Kyouya?_

Kyouya respira y dice _no tan grande_ y lo ve crecer y empalmarse ante sus ojos y no cree en Dios pero es _Dios_ tan caliente, _joder_ , tan duro, _mierda_ en su boca, bajo su lengua.

Dino respira. Uno, dos, hasta diez, en un intento de calmarse. Le han hecho sexo oral antes, mujeres, no sabe cuántas, pero jura que ninguna lo hace como Kyouya. No sabe si ha aprendido de todas las veces que él se lo ha hecho o es natural, algo como su habilidad para luchar o es sólo que es Kyouya y Kyouya es un depredador, incluso cuando tiene el miembro de otro en la boca (Su boca, Dios, tan suave). Le devora, literalmente. Siente los dientes rozarle y la lengua recorrerle entero. Lo siente chuparle, succionarle. Kyouya es pasión, fuerza, violencia desmedida, hielo que arde, arde más que el piso debajo suyo y Dino se deshace, se derrite en su boca. Habla porque tiene que hacerlo, porque no puede contenerse, porque si no enloquecería. _Así, Kyouya. No pares. Tu lengua, Dios. Sigue. Por favor, por favor, Kyouya_ y el orgullo de capo se le va al demonio, porque sí, le rogaría al chico para poder follárselo.

Kyouya se detiene justo antes que pudiera correrse y Dino gruñe y se va sobre él, lo deja de espaldas, le quita el pantalón y se detiene para verlo. El pecho delgado, el abdomen liso y pálido, bañado en sudor y Kyouya resopla. De todas las cosas raras que le han pasado a su vida desde que el bebé apareció, esta se lleva el premio. Él, de espaldas y el bronco abriéndole las piernas y él pensando, por enésima vez, que no, que es horrible, que duele y no puede soportarlo y lo golpeará por hacérselo, pero luego es tan bueno que se le olvida todo.

Son frases obscenas que se les mezclan entre besos, jadeos entrecortados, él _Kyouya, eres… aprietas…_ de Dino, son los besos llenos de saliva que comparten y los gruñidos inarticulados de Hibari. Las mordidas, arañazos de Kyouya que piensa que no puede, que ya no más, que es demasiado dentro de su cuerpo, pero puede y el bronco se hunde un poco más y todo en él se sulfura, late y se concentra en su entrepierna, se expande y si el sol está ardiendo, ellos explotan, presión nuclear a cada fricción de sus cuerpos, partículas que se calientan cuando respiran, aire que se evapora alrededor de ellos.

Hablan a frases entrecortadas, incoherentes.

_Kyouya, ya…_

_No te atrevas._

_Bésame._

_No puedo… no más._

_Aguanta, Kyouya. Dentro tuyo… no sabes… Dios… eres... tan caliente…_

_Para, joder… para… bronco… no…_

Kyouya se muerde los labios, pero no puede más. La mano del bronco le masturba y tiene que abrir la boca o se ahoga. Quiere más y es en lo único que piensa. Más. Más profundo, más y se le escapa un _dame. Más. Dame. Dino. Más. Por…_ que no completa porque se da cuenta de lo que está a punto de decir y Dino se mueve. Dentro, fuera de su cuerpo, a embestidas rápidas y feroces, haciéndolo _como tú quieras, Kyouya. Hago lo que quieras, Kyouya. Córrete conmigo, Kyouya._

No sabe porqué, Sawada y su grupo se aparecen cuando él se está abotonando la camisa. Dino se transforma en menos de un microsegundo, sonrisa boba, voz de tonto y mirada de idiota y a Kyouya se le da por mirarlo para comparar la diferencia, sentado en el piso, impasible mientras Dino habla y se ríe, rascándose la nuca y tropezando con sus pies. Se va junto al grupo de herbívoros y le mira antes de desaparecer. Mirada turbia, un leve temblor en las manos y Kyouya sonríe, antes de ver que él bebé sigue allí, que golpea a Dino y se lo lleva a rastras. Juraría que el bebé lo sabe.

Al día siguiente encuentra marcas en su cuello. Se echa sobre la silla, sin atender la clase y parece que el sol quiere quemarlos a todos, aplastarlos porque hace tanto calor y Kyouya golpearía al clima, si pudiera.


End file.
